


Watson's stick

by Tiofrean



Series: Watson's everything [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cane Porn, Dirty Talk, Other, Walking Canes, Wall Sex, Well basically top!john fucking Sherlock with his cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiofrean/pseuds/Tiofrean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me Sherlock, what did you do with my cane?” John came back to his questions and Sherlock cursed silently. He was not able to put together a coherent sentence, he wished John would just stop asking. But he went on again. </p><p>“I bet you had fun with it” he said, pushing Sherlock's trousers and pants down, letting the detective hold the cane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watson's stick

**Author's Note:**

> For M. aka batjohnismydivision, who is a perfect John to my Sherlock, and who's birthday is today. Happy Birthday honey! <3 
> 
> I noticed that there is not enough cane sex in this fandom. Here, have some more :)

Sherlock was panting, cheeks flushed. He averted his gaze, looking everywhere but in the direction of John. The doctor was standing so closely to him that he could hear his rapid breathing, he could almost _feel_ the heat radiating from the smaller man.  
  
“I asked you a question, Sherlock” John said calmly, his voice leveled.  
  
Sherlock swallowed and closed his eyes. It started to be overwhelming... this heat. He could feel it in his veins, in every beat of his heart.  
  
John – John. John – John. John – John. John – John.  
  
“I don't know what are you talking about, John” he answered, trying to sound innocent, but his wide pupils and blushed face indicated anything but.  
“Oh, don't you?” John raised his eyebrows and pressed the detective to the wall behind his back. Sherlock didn't struggle, the hard length of John's cane digging into his solar plexus.  
  
The detective licked his lips and opened his eyes.  
“ _Sherlock”_ John pressed more, leaning forward and moving his mouth to the detective's ear. “I want to know why did you take my cane...” he whispered into the sweet, ticklish spot just behind the detective's ear. Sherlock inhaled a sharp breath when he felt John's wet, wet tongue slipping along the shell and digging inside.  
  
“I...” he trailed off to clear his throat. “I needed it...” he tried to add 'for a case', he really did.  
  
It's just... John was so warm against him, so... _hot._  
  
And the tongue wriggling obscenely inside his ear was making him squirm.  
  
Sherlock moaned, his brain was fogged by the sudden urge to kiss the doctor, to touch him, squeeze him, to rack his fingernails all over his back. Instead, he brought his hands to the cane and gripped it tightly.  
  
“You needed it” John huffed into his neck. It was almost a laugh. “You needed it to fuck yourself on it?” He asked in a growl that sent shivers down Sherlock's spine and made his legs tremble. He loved it when his beloved, caring doctor got like this.  
  
Rough.  
  
Unpredictable.  
  
“John, I...” he swallowed hardly again, his brain shutting down when he felt one strong thigh pressing between his legs, giving him something to rub against. He was hard already, and John had barely touched him.  
  
“You what? Oh, aren't you a little slut, Sherlock?” The ex-soldier was perfectly aware of what such treatment was doing to he younger man. Sherlock had shown him just how much he liked to be manhandled in bed...  
  
He _loved_ it.  
  
“Tell me, Sherlock” John licked a wide strap up the taller man's neck, hearing him gasp sharply. “Did you fuck yourself with my cane? Was it good?”  
  
“John...” Sherlock breathed, eyes wide and staring into space.  
“What did you do with it, hmm?” He asked again, nibbling at the collarbone in front of him, humming softly. He shifted one of his hands to Sherlock's groin, squeezing the hardness he found there. The detective whimpered at the contact, his hips bucking.  
  
“John... I'm... I just...” he fell silent, his mind suddenly incapable of forming even a simple sentence. He didn't remember what he wanted to say anyway, John's tongue on his throat making him all fuzzy and funny.  
  
“Did you take it to your bedroom?” John pressed on, his body trapping Sherlock effectively against the wall, the cane balanced between their chests, digging into their ribcages. Sherlock was breathing rapidly, eyes wide and staring into the space above the doctor's head. John let go of the detective's crotch to tug his shirt free from his trousers.  
  
John's hand was hot on his skin and Sherlock arched into the contact, body as tight as his bow. The smaller man started to thrust his hips forward, his cock hard under the denim of his jeans.  
  
“Did you lie down on your bed and touched yourself Sherlock? Were you thinking about me then?” The doctor licked and sucked at the pale throat again, his hand undoing Sherlock's trouser-button, sliding the zipper down in one, practiced move. He plunged his hand inside, squeezing the detective through the silky pants. Sherlock gave an obscenely loud moan at this, licking his own lips and canting his hips forward.  
  
“Did you stroke yourself? Was your hand as good as mine is now?” John tugged harder, wrapping his fingers as much as he could around Sherlock's length. It wasn't perfect, not with the silky underwear still in the way, but it worked the trick. Sherlock was becoming more and more vocal, his breath coming out in short gasps with a tiny moan at the end of each one.  
  
John revealed in the sight before him. Sherlock, pinned by him to the wall, looking absolutely debauched with his unruly curls sticking out in every direction and eyes fogged with lust. His hands were twitching at the cane, not sure if he wanted to hold onto it, or to grab John instead. The doctor gave a growl himself, leaning forward and kissing Sherlock hard, his insistent tongue pushing between the plush lips.  
  
It was hot. It was messy. It was exquisite.  
  
“Tell me Sherlock, what did you do with my cane?” John came back to his questions and Sherlock cursed silently. He was not able to put together a coherent sentence, he wished John would just stop asking. But he went on again.  
  
“I bet you had fun with it” he said, pushing Sherlock's trousers and pants down, letting the detective hold the cane. He pushed them all the way to his ankles, nudging the younger man's legs to the side, to make him step out of them. Sherlock obliged and soon he was half naked, the rough wall scraping his bare ass. He looked at John, taking in the devilish grin that was plastered on his face.  
  
“John?” Sherlock asked, when he felt the other man taking the cane out of his grip and turning it around, upside-down. John brought the handle to Sherlock's groin and ran it over the sensitive underside of Sherlock's cock.  
  
He whimpered, eyes shutting. It was strange, the wooden handle was cool and hard, but the delicate texture made him shiver from head to toe.  
“Oh... you like this, don't you?” John breathed against his chest, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt with one hand, exposing Sherlock's chest to his hot mouth. All the time he ran the cane's handle over the detective's shaft, making him squirm for more.  
  
“I bet you took it to the bed and fucked yourself on it till you were hoarse from screaming in pleasure... Did you, Sherlock?” John pulled the cane up and rubbed the tip of the handle over Sherlock's kiss-swollen lips. The detective groaned something by the way of answer, but fell silent when John nudged his lower lip with the hard wood.  
  
“Did you suck it thinking about my cock?” He pushed the tip, oh so slowly, into the younger man's mouth. Sherlock immediately closed his lips around it, sucking hard, closing his eyes as if in pure pleasure.  
  
John groaned and opened his own jeans with his other hand, the zipper started to push uncomfortably against his hardened flesh.  
  
“Make it wet, Sherlock” John growled, racking the fingernails of his free hand over the trembling man's ribs. Sherlock arched into the touch, the slight pain almost like the sweetest of pleasures.  
  
“John...” he whispered as soon as John pulled the cane free. He turned it upside-down again and pushed it between Sherlock's parted legs. The detective's eyes snapped to his and he gave a breathy sigh. The doctor hesitated, looking straight into two, now nearly black eyes.  
  
“Sherlock?” It was a question that held a thousand smaller ones inside.  
  
“ _John_ ” came the groaned answer, Sherlock bucked his hips forward what resulted in John slipping the tip of the cane's handle across his hole. The detective shivered and leaned backwards, the wall behind his back keeping him upright. He looked at John with heavily hooded eyes and whispered 'please'.  
  
The doctor moaned, diving forward and claiming the younger man's mouth, growling at the taste of it. When he pulled away finally, leaving both of them breathless, Sherlock was a messy heap of arousal, eyes wild, lips red and swollen, his body almost visibly thrumming with desire.  
  
John choose this moment to scrap the tip of the handle over Sherlock's hole, finding it when he pressed lightly into the flesh. The detective stilled in anticipation, his whole body pulled tight. John focused his gaze on Sherlock's eyes, forcing him to keep his own open, while he started to slowly push the tip into the willing body.  
  
Sherlock's breath hitched, before he chocked out a needy moan, his hands gripped John's shoulders in a vice grip. The girth of the wood was nowhere near enough to properly stimulate his velvet passage, but the sheer mental image of John fucking him with his cane send spikes of pleasure stabbing into his nervous system. He gave another moan, eyes closing tightly when John ran his free hand over his nipples, rubbing them gently.  
  
The feeling was electrifying, and when John bent forward to lap at the other nipple, Sherlock jerked against him. As a result the cane, now embedded deep inside him, scratched over his prostate. He moaned loudly, his whole body arching into sensation.  
  
John looked up, mouth watering at the sight of this lean body pulled up tight, trembling with pleasure. But Sherlock reached blindly with his hand and wrapped it around John's neck, pulling him forward for a heated kiss.  
  
It was all teeth and tongue, the detective moaning into the other man's mouth, stealing his breath occasionally. John answered with his own growls, biting at the plush lips offered to him. He moved the hand that was still holding the cane and started to fuck the detective with it.  
  
Slow, deep thrusts, the angle making it possible to bump the tip into Sherlock's sweet spot with every plunge. The younger man broke the kiss, tossing his head back with a cry. His legs were trembling, chest heaving and he looked as if he was being tortured.   
  
John sped up his movements, his free hand traveling to Sherlock's cock, heavy and slick, hanging between his legs. The doctor wrapped his hand around him and started to jerk him off, listening to the soft moans it produced. As soon as he touched the hot, steely flesh, Sherlock tensed from head to toe, his body thrumming with anticipation.   
  
Five pulls.  
  
It was all it took to push him over the edge.  
  
John leaned forward, his hand still moving, listening to Sherlock losing his carefully built control. The detective came with a keening noise, back aching off the wall and knees going weak. John had to keep him upright, sandwiching him between his body and the wall behind him.  
  
The doctor rested his forehead in the crook between Sherlock's shoulder and neck, his own breathing rapid, in contrast with Sherlock's slowly evening out gasps. When the detective's body stopped trembling, John ceased the movements of his hand and let go of Sherlock's prick. He plunged his hand into his own pants - his member was almost painfully hard.  
  
He pulled his cock out and started to get himself off, his fingers a blur on his member. He started to shake, his body holding on the edge, not giving into the slick-slide pleasure it was receiving.  
  
John started to whisper Sherlock's name over and over again, like his own private mantra. He was so close, so fucking close... he could feel the tingling sensation starting, his toes curling, eyes closing. The shivers intensified and his muscled trembled violently.  
  
John felt one, slick hand making it's way to his crotch, touching his balls lightly, before it plunged deeper into his pants, past them. He felt those nimble, elegant fingers stroke the soft skin of his perineum and then.... god... then they started to press. Lightly at first but then they became restless, fingertips digging into the flesh, making John jolt in pleasure.  
  
He moaned a long and drawn out “Sherloooock” and came, spilling all over his lover's body, face pressed to the hot, flushed neck.  
  
When he came down, the detective was nibbling at his shoulder, sucking occasionally on the skin. He sighed and raised his head, looking at the younger man.  
  
“ _John_ ” he whispered, sated and happy. The doctor looked down to where the cane was still embedded deep inside Sherlock and pulled it out. The detective gave a hiss and brought both of his arms around John, squeezing lightly.  
  
“Hey, you alright?” The doctor asked, letting go of the cane and hugging Sherlock tightly. He got a nod and a sigh of confirmation, the younger man still twitching slightly. He tucked his head under John's chin, his posture curled up around the doctor's body.  
“Come on, bed” John shifted them away from the wall and guided them to Sherlock's bedroom.  
  
Later, when they were lying down, Sherlock draped over John like his own private shock blanket, the doctor threading his fingers carefully through the ebony curls, a thing occurred to him.  
  
“Sherlock?” The detective hummed. “Why did you need my cane for?”  
“For a case” he sighed and John felt his cheeks going red.  
“So you didn't...”  
“No” Sherlock paused thoughtfully.  
  
“No I didn't, but I will definitely do now...”


End file.
